Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs
by JuAnimeZ
Summary: This story is ALOT like the game Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs...with my own twists in it. Gosh, I suck at summaries! Just read it! PLEASE!


**Me: Yo! Hey kiddies! How is my favorite audience doing today...hehe...Anyhow, today I am starting a new story based on the lines of the game Pokemon Rangers Guardian Signs! YAAAY!**

**Summer: Ok...so start it already. **

**Ben: Yeah...you're starting to annoy me.**

**Me: You guys are no fun.**

**Me: Anyways, I do NOT own any part of Pokemon or Pokemon Rangers Guardian Signs.**

**Ben: You got that right.**

**Me: ...shut up. *cough-killjoy-cough***

* * *

**(Summer P.O.V)**

"Ugh! How much longer to Oblivia?!" I whined as me and my partner, Ben, flew on the backs of our Staraptor high in the sky. "Quit whining, Summer! And stop wiggling around, you're going to fall off, and I'm not going to catch you this time!" Ben instructed me, and I sat up right away. "But Ben! I'm boooored!" I groaned and stared off at the puffy white clouds around us. "We're almost at Oblivia, so you don't have to whine anymore, 'k?" Ben asked and I nodded.

Suddenly, a red figure zoomed past us, startling our pokemon. "Gaah! What was that?!" Ben yelped, trying to calm his Staraptor. "Look! It's Latias, the legendary pokemon!" I yelled, pointing at the flying red shape in front of us. 'What's it doing here...?' I wondered in my head as Latias stared at us. Just then, two more figures flew past us, towards the pokemon. It was a woman and a man, flying on flying scooter-things.

The people took out strange gun-type things and started shooting balls of green light at Latias, which it struggled to avoid. "Hey! Stop that! You can't just shoot Latias!" Ben yelled at them, and the two people turned to us. "Psst! Ben! Those two must be the Pokemon Pinchers we were warned about!" I whispered to my partner. "Aah, it appears we have company...Ranger company." The lady pincher smirked to her partner. "It appears so. Look, kids, why don't you just get lost? We don't have time to play." He waved us away.

"Hey! What makes you think we'll just go away like that?" I yelled at them, my temper steadily rising. "Ignorant children. Pidgey! Attack them!" The woman pointed at us, and a flock of controled Pidgey flew at us. Me and Ben easily captured them, and the bird pokemon flew away. "Lousy brats! Because of you, Latias escaped!" The male pincher yelled angrily at us. "It's time to pay, Pokemon Rangers!" The other pincher yelled as the two of them pointed their guns at us. Me and Ben gulped as the pinchers started shooting wildly at us, but we managed to avoid their shots.

"Damn. Maybe shooting wildly wasn't our best plan." The female pincher muttered as their guns ran out of ammunition. "Looks like it's time to retreat!" The male pincher said. But then, an unfamiliar voice called out, "Not so fast." And another pincher on their scooter appeared out of the clouds...but he was wearing a different uniform.

"Leader!" Both pinchers cried at once. "You two, what kind of name are you trying to give the Pokemon Pinchers? How can you lose to these two children?" The leader muttered angrily. "Says the man who leads a group of failures that lost to two little kids!" Ben shot back, his eyes aglow with flames. "Noisy brat, let's see how you like skydiving...without a parachute!" The leader said as he pointed his gun at Ben. When the ball of red light was shot at Ben, he was too shocked to move.

Suddenly, without thinking, I felt myself steer my Staraptor in front of Ben...

Then the world went black as my body was covered in seering white-hot pain.

**(Ben P.O.V)**

I watched as Summer launched herself in front of me, and I was too shocked to move. I just closed my eyes as the red ball of light came in contact with Summer's body, and then she was gone.

Opening my eyes carefully, I didn't see Summer anymore. "S-Summer...? Summer? Summer?!" I panicked as I looked down, seeing her body falling down, heading towards the ocean. A loud scream pierced the air, and it was silenced with a sickening splash. "Summer!" I screamed, my eyes wide in shock. How could she sacrifice herself for me...

"Well, you are a lucky little Ranger...aren't you? Why don't we take you in as our lucky charm?" The leader smirked at me. As I was taken captive, my only thought was:

'Summer...please be ok."

* * *

**Me: O_O Wow...**

**Summer: Why did I have to fall, though?**

**Ben: Oh, so you WOULDN'T do that for me?!**

**Summer: Uh...no! I mean, yes! I mean...THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT**

**Ben: Sure it isn't...**

**Me: Oh-kay...ignoring that. **

***Scuffle* *Punch* *Kick* *Screaming* *Yelling***

**Me: Well...bye!**


End file.
